User blog:Mrob27/Mega City Tokyo (Extended) with working Image Galleries
This is just a copy of Mega City Tokyo (Extended) (as it existed on 1st April 2013) but with image galleries that work. - - - Mega City Tokyo Extended is the largest city ever built in EDEN - World Builder. The creator who first designed the city which was originally called "Mega City Tokyo" is unknown. However, as of 2012, the Extended version of the city is being constructed by "DJ AsianTech" who is currently working on making the city larger and somewhat more realistic to the actual city of Tokyo, Japan. He has also been inspired by the architecture of Mega City One (Judge Dredd), Neo Kobe City (Snatcher), and New Port (Ghost In The Shell). iPadPhotos 102.PNG|Chuo Street|linktext=One of the business sections iPadPhotos 141 (2).PNG|Tokyo Tower|linktext=Tokyo's second largest antenna iPadPhotos 073 (2).PNG|Technological Union|linktext=The technology district iPadPhotos 154 (3).PNG|Tokyo X|linktext=The Mega City Tokyo Expo iPadPhotos 064.PNG|Business District 1|linktext=A crowded part of town Previous Names The first installment of the construction series was named as "Mega City Tokyo X" which was released on November 8th 2012, but that name was soon abandoned due to the fact that it wasnt showing in the search. Despite the name change "Mega City Tokyo X" is still shown throughout the city on buildings, billboards, neon signs, and painted in graffitti. IPadPhotos 155.png|The red "X" shown on a neon sign. Population Issues (This section had no image gallery. See Mega City Tokyo (Extended)#Population Issues.) TOKYO TOWER The Tokyo Tower of EDEN was one of the most time consuming buildings ever created in the Mega City Tokyo X project. It resembels the appearance of the Actual Tokyo Tower in the Minato Ward, but smaller. It is one of the most visited landmarks in EDEN. Tokyo Tower is a communications and observation tower located in Shiba Park, Minato, Tokyo, Japan. The tower acts as a support structure for an antenna that is used to broadcast signals for Japanese media outlets such as NHK, TBS and Fuji TV. IPadPhotos 026.png IPadPhotos 153.png iPadPhotos 099.PNG|Tokyo Tower iPadPhotos 132.PNG|tokyo tower iPadPhotos 131 (2).PNG|tower and tourist Zojoji Temple A Buddhist temple located in the Shiba neighborhood. iPadPhotos 011.PNG|Zojoji iPadPhotos 010.PNG|Zojoji iPadPhotos 024.PNG|Zojoji iPadPhotos 031.PNG|Zojoji Shimizu A large pyramid made of sand in the heart of Tokyo with a Large Temple, a few businesses, a church, and some small houses. iPadPhotos_08789999797.PNG|Outside Shimizu iPadPhotos_08788888.PNG|Shimizu Hall iPadPhotos_669089.PNG|A Small House In Shimizu iPadPhotos_08808065575755757575757557.PNG|Shimizu Plastic Surgery Center iPadPhotos_081.PNG|Shimizu African Methodist Church iPadPhotos_0fryrdiyv9785.PNG|Shimizu Business Office iPadPhotos_0868r8fivhiy7.PNG|Small House iPadPhotos_086.PNG|Top Floor Of The Business Office iPadPhotos_096t9t76t97.PNG|Shimizu Plastic Surgery Center Shimizu Pyramid 2.0 Shimizu Pyramid 2.0 is the second pyramid built from the bedrock to the sky. Unlike the first one, it is made entirely of blue glass. It is pretty much a city inside of a pyramid with a Grocery Store, Garden, School, Hospital, Apartments, Metro Rail, Bank, Apple Store, Religious Temple and Amusement Park. iPadPhotos 208.PNG|From Afar iPadPhotos 260.PNG|Shimizu Pyramid 2.0 iPadPhotos 265.PNG|Giant Stumpy seen from inside. iPadPhotos 002.PNG|Construction iPadPhotos 003.PNG|Construction iPadPhotos 114.PNG|Semi Complete iPadPhotos 264.PNG|Amusement Park Tent iPadPhotos 268.PNG|Shimizu Bank Hidden Biomes Deep beneath the city lies a labarinth of hidden biomes. There are many hidden enterances to the underground biomes but they are very hard to find. The amount of these hidden biomes are unknown but it is estimated that there are well over 40 different kinds. iPadPhotos 177.PNG|Snow Biome iPadPhotos 178.PNG|Flying Saucer Crash On Farmland iPadPhotos 084.PNG|Caribbean Biome The Tokyo X Preview (VIDEO) (This section had no image gallery. See Mega City Tokyo (Extended)#The Tokyo X Preview (VIDEO).) Foreign Embassies iPadPhotos 325.PNG|Embassy Of The Russian Federation iPadPhotos 311.PNG|Embassy Of The Russian Federation iPadPhotos 310.PNG|Embassy Of The Russian Federation iPadPhotos 322 (2).PNG|Embassy Of Iraq Kaminoi Castle The Kaminoi Castle, built on a desolate mountain plateau, is an impregnable fortress. The castle's sturdy walls and the beautiful cherry blossoms won high praises, but during the era of Japan's unification, the ruling government felt that an accessible location was more befitting for the capital, and thus this castle was eventually abandoned. The new era had no use for a remote fortress such as Kaminoi Castle. Since the castle was in such remarkable condition even after it was long abandoned, rumors began to emerge about the grounds being haunted by the Yurei (Japanese Ghosts). People have stayed far clear of the castle ever since. The castle is surrounded by a large forest on the Koto-Ku island. iPadPhotos 092.PNG|Kaminoi Castle from afar iPadPhotos 074 (2).PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 347.PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 379 (2).PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 242.PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 202.PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 243 (2).PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 258.PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 001 (2).PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 203 (2).PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 206.PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 204 (2).PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 378 (2).PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 020.PNG|Kaminoi Castle iPadPhotos 205.PNG|Kaminoi Castle Giant Stumpy (Stumpzilla) A giant stumpy was built on top of the hill that overlooks the buildings on Koto-Ku island. It is a common visiting place for the Stumpy creatures. iPadPhotos 033.PNG|Giant Stumpy iPadPhotos 258797.PNG|Inside iPadPhotos 122 (3).PNG|Giant Stumpy iPadPhotos 113.PNG|Stumpy And The City iPadPhotos 048 (2).PNG|Comparison To Actual Stumpy iPadPhotos 257.PNG|Giant Stumpy iPadPhotos 259.PNG|The Attic iPadPhotos 051.PNG|Comparing Stumpy iPadPhotos 049 (2).PNG|Stumpy's Room iPadPhotos 316.PNG|Rooftop View Fighting Street Fighting Street (ファイトストリート) (Japanese: Sutorīto) is an area on the Koto-Ku island which is popular amongst gamers, nerds, bronies, and otaku fans. The main building with the words "Fighting Street" in katakana is where most of the assemblys are held, which include Pokemon Battles, DDR, Anime Conventions, Gaming Ceminars, and guest appearances from celebrities in the anime and gaming industry such as Hideo Kojima, Nobuo Uematsu, Hiromu Arakara, and Yoko Shimomura. It is a very highly populated area. iPadPhotos 004r6743u.png|Fighting Street iPadPhotos 004.PNG|Main Building iPadPhotos 014 (2).PNG|Fighting Street Plaza iPadPhotos 002 (2).PNG|Arcade Machines iPadPhotos 031 (2).PNG|Fans Converse At A Pokemon Contest iPadPhotos 245 (2) copy.png|Fans Enjoy A Game Of DDR iPadPhotos 009 (3).PNG|Setting Up For A Duel iPadPhotos 017363.PNG|An Official Stands Behind The Info Desk iPadPhotos 008 (4).PNG|Tournament And Seminar Room iPadPhotos 006.PNG|An Official Announces A Battle iPadPhotos 001.PNG|Playing More DDR iPadPhotos 254.PNG|Unique Light Fixture Over A Display iPadPhotos 251.PNG|Info Desk Again iPadPhotos 255.PNG|Large Display Screen Used For Presenting New Games iPadPhotos 246 (2).PNG|Two Trainers Challenge Each Other To A Pokemon Battle iPadPhotos 005.PNG|Fans Playing On The Arcade Machines iPadPhotos 252.PNG|Another Shot From The Seminar Room iPadPhotos 043.PNG|Even More DDR iPadPhotos 015 (3) copy.png|An Official Presents A New Konami Game iPadPhotos 007 (2).PNG|A Fan Looks Around At The Displays iPadPhotos 010 (2).PNG|The Colourful Words "Fighting Street" McDonald's The most popular fast food place in Mega City Tokyo is McDonalds. They can be found all over the city. iPadPhotos 052.PNG|McDonald's (Shimizu 2.0) iPadPhotos 025.PNG|McDonald's (Department Store) iPadPhotos 0219707070.PNG|Largest McDonald's In The City iPadPhotos 134 (2).PNG|McDonald's (Tokyo Tower) iPadPhotos 036 (3).PNG|McDonald's (Department Store) iPadPhotos 130 (2).PNG|Tourist Outside McDonald's (Tokyo Tower) iPadPhotos 020970987y08t.PNG|Largest McDonald's In The City iPadPhotos 090.PNG|McDonald's (Shimizu) iPadPhotos 1264357358335.PNG|McDonald's (Front Of The Largest) Casino (Pachinko Parlour) Pachinko (パチンコ) is a very popular arcade pinball game similar to a slot machine. Since the place is opperated like a casino, it was given that title. There is a bar, 28 pachinko slots, and 4 card flipping tables. It is located in the Totoro Plaza on Koto-Ku island. iPadPhotos 202 (4).PNG|Outside Of The Casino iPadPhotos 174 (2).PNG|Enterance iPadPhotos 203 (3).PNG|Card Flipping Tables And Pachinko Slots iPadPhotos 175 (2).PNG|Card Flipping Table iPadPhotos 076.PNG|Casino And Totoro Plaza Korean Street Plaza The Korean Street Plaza is an area on the koto-Ku island known for its famous Korean Market, South Korean Embassy, Mansion, and the "Seok" technology center. The plaza looks very pretty with its colourful signs, billboards, arcitecture, and shrubery. IPadPhotos 261 (2).PNG|Korean Plaza iPadPhotos 239 (4).PNG|Plaza Signs IPadPhotos 028 (2).PNG|Korean Plaza Fountain Eden-20130325.231427.jpg|Buildings And Trees Eden-20130325.223735.jpg|Korean Market iPadPhotos 237 (2).PNG|Name Of The Creator iPadPhotos 238 (5).PNG|The Mansion iPadPhotos 240 (5).PNG|Seok Technology Center iPadPhotos 235 (3).PNG|Korean Plaza From Top Of Embassy iPadPhotos 029 (2).PNG|South Korean Embassy (Red & Blue Flag) Vending Machines Almost anywhere in the city, you'll come across a vending machine booth. The machines sell water, soda, snacks, even full course meals!!! In Mega City Tokyo, you can buy just about anything at a vending machine. In some parts of the city there are dark alleyways where certain vending machines are hiden, which sell X-Rated material such as DVDs, Magazines and even worn schoolgirl underwear. (yuck) iPadPhotos 100 (2).PNG|Regular Vending Machines iPadPhotos 078.PNG|Vending Machines Lined Up In A Dark Alley iPadPhotos 077876875879597tiyhiu.PNG|This Place Looks Sketchy... eh Day And Night Modification (This section had no image gallery. See Mega City Tokyo (Extended)#Day And Night Modification.) Category:Blog posts